Missed
by zfrine
Summary: Selamat datang di Ikebukuro- Kida Masaomi.   My first Durarara! fanfiction, Kizaya, ShounenAi, gaje


**Disclaimer: Durarara! bukan punya saya :(**

**Warning: ShounenAi, gaje, abal-abal, crack**

* * *

><p>Cahaya dari layar komputer menerangi ruangan yang gelap. Seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun tampak antusias menekan tuts-tuts keyboardnya. Sebuah gambar muncul di monitor, membuatnya menghentikan tarian jemarinya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk mengamatinya.<p>

"Manusia memang makhluk yang sangat menarik." Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sepasang mata merahnya menyala-nyala.

"Selamat datang di Ikebukuro-"

"Kida Masaomi."

Tawa kecil yang terdengar licik bergema memecah keheningan malam.

...

Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah barunya di Ikebukuro. Baru lusa kemarin dia pindah ke kota ini. Tempat yang begitu ramai, tidak seperti desa tempat tinggalnya dulu. Ah, bagaimana kabar teman-temannya di sana sekarang?

Bagaimana kabar Mikado?

Anak laki-laki itu mengerling ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian melihat ke arah depan, di mana kepala sekolah sedang menyampaikan pidatonya.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda pidato sambutannya akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

Tidak ada yang menarik dengan upacara penyambutan murid baru.

...

Hari sudah gelap ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _Russian Sushi_. Harus ia akui kalau tempat makan itu cukup menarik. Hanya saja ia sedikit ngeri ketikas bertemu dengan salah satu pelayannya yang berbadan tinggi besar. Simon namanya. Namun orang itu cukup baik padanya, meski pun bahasa Jepangnya berantakan.

"Datang lagi, Kida-kun! Hati-hati!" Kida hanya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Ada banyak tempat di Ikebukuro yang menanti untuk ia jelajahi.

Jalan kecil yang akan membawanya menuju ke rumahnya terlihat gelap.

'Tidak. Kau tidak boleh takut, Masaomi! Kegelapan tidak akan bisa melukaimu! Kau harus berani!' Ia mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa orang yang duduk-duduk di emperan toko dengan botol minuman keras di tangan membuat nyalinya semakin menciut. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah penuh perhitungan, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan para pemabuk itu.

"Hei, Bocah!" Ia sedikit melompat saking terkejutnya. Dengan muka horror ia menoleh pelan-pelan ke sumber suara.

Salah satu dari mereka yang kepalanya botak mengkilap beranjak dan menghampirinya dengan langkah yang terhuyung.

'Tamatlah riwayatku...'

Tiba-tiba sebuah tempat sampah besar yang entah bagaimana mulanya jatuh dari langit dan menghantam orang itu hingga ia terlempar beberapa meter. Kida membelalakkan matanya dengan takjub.

Kemudian seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berbulu tampak berlari dengan pisau lipat di tangannya, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Di belakangnya adalah pemuda lain berpakaian seperti bartender yang berlari mengejarnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan plang 'dilarang parkir'.

Kida hanya bisa melihat semua itu dengan mulut ternganga, _sweatdrop. _Ternyata memang ada banyak hal tentang Ikebukuro yang belum ia ketahui.

Orang yang membawa belati itu berlari ke arahnya. Sedangkan ia masih terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti menghindar, misalnya. Karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah orang asing itu menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

"Izaya-kuuun!"

...

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi badannya, membuat seragam sekolahnya basah dan lengket. Bagaimana tidak, baru pertama kali ini ia berlari sekencang mungkin sambil menghindari tempat sampah, kotak pos, bahkan mesin minuman otomatis yang melayang ke arahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah orang asing yang menyeretnya ke dalam semua ini.

Kida menoleh ke samping dan mendapati orang asing itu dengan cengiran yang tidak lepas juga dari wajahnya. "Seru sekali bukan, Kida-kun?"

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut. 'Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu namaku?'

Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, orang asing itu hanya menyeringai. "Orihara Izaya, informan, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Informan?

"Menikmati hari pertamamu di sekolah, Kida-kun?" Izaya melipat pisaunya dan menyembunyikannya di balik jaketnya.

"K-kenapa kau menyeretku?" Kida melihat denga heran ke arah Izaya yang berjalan mendekati mesin minuman otomatis dan kembali dengan dua kaleng jus jeruk.

"Kenapa, ya? Hmm...kupikir kau akan tertarik dengan hal yang menantang seperti tadi?" Ia menyodorkan sekaleng kepada Kida, yang menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"T-terima kasih." bisiknya.

Izaya hanya menyeringai.

...

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan Izaya, Kida-kun. Kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu. Percayalah." Kida hanya tersenyum kecut.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Simon menasehatinya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang bernama Orihara Izaya itu. Memang dia menyeramkan, bahkan Kida pun sebenarnya takut dekat-dekat dengan orang itu. Tapi entah mengapa ada saja saat yang mengharuskannya untuk berurusan dengan orang itu.

Seperti tadi misalnya, Izaya ada di sana saat ia –lagi-lagi- hampir dicelakai para pemabuk yang duduk-duduk di emperan toko saat akan pulang. Entah ia harus bersyukur atas kemunculan orang itu atau tidak, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas, mulai besok Kida tidak akan lewat jalan yang sama.

"Kurasa dia bukan orang jahat, Simon-san?"

"Memang bukan. Hanya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Raut muka Simon tampak serius.

...

Akhir-akhir ini Kida sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Izaya lagi. Di samping itu, Ikebukuro terasa lebih damai karena kucing-kucingan antara Izaya dan Shizuo –orang yang memakai pakaian bartender- sudah tidak terjadi lagi. Ada yang bilang informan itu sudah tidak tinggal lagi di kota ini. Ikebukuro benar-benar terasa damai tanpa benda-benda berat yang terbang melayang entah dari mana.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang. Mungkin ia merindukan jatuhnya tempat sampah dari langit dan semacamnya. Karena hal tersebutlah yang menjadikan Ikebukuro sebagai kota yang unik. Hal yang tidak ia temukan di manapun.

Kida mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi langit sore dengan semburat oranye yang indah. Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya melihat ujung sepatunya.

Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Atau mungkin saja, ia mulai merindukan kehadiran Izaya...

Hari mulai gelap. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum kehidupan malam Ikebukuro di mulai. Ia hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah dalam perjalanannya pulang, sementara tidak akan ada yang muncul di waktu yang tepat untuk menariknya pergi dari masalah itu.

Kida menyadari ada banyak orang berbahaya di Ikebukuro. Terutama para berandalan anggota geng tertentu yang kemana-mana selalu membawa botol minuman keras atau tongkat besi. Mereka seperti siap untuk membunuh orang kapanpun.

Memasuki jalan yang gelap dan sempit, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan waspada.

Bunyi kaleng jatuh membuatnya kaget setengah mati, kemudian terdengar suara kucing mengeong. Kida menghela nafas lega. Ia tertawa kecil, sepertinya ia mulai paranoid.

Tapi jalan terlihat lebih sunyi dan lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Atmosfir di sekitarnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang, tapi orang-orang itu semakin dekat dengannya dan ia mulai ketakutan. Apalagi ketika salah seorang dari mereka berhasil meraih pundaknya.

"Hei, mau kemana, Bocah?" Bau alkohol yang menyengat menguar dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru." Kida menyingkirkan tangan itu dan bersiap untuk lari, tapi orang itu sudah memegangi tudung jaketnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"L-lepas!"

Ia mengerang tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dinding yang penuh grafiti dengan cukup keras, membenturkan kepalanya juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dulu?" Beberapa temannya tertawa.

Sepasang mata coklat madunya membelalak lebar ketika kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh orang asing itu, cukup hanya dengan satu tangannya saja.

Kida memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia.

Orang itu meraih dagunya dengan kasar dan merunduk untuk menciumnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah batu berukuran sedang melayang mengenai kepalanya. Membuat berandalan itu mengaduh dan melepaskan Kida untuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Siapa itu?" Dia berteriak dengan geram.

"Ckckck...beraninya mengganggu anak SMP. Manusia tidak berguna,"

'Suara itu!'

Kida mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok berjaket berbulu berdiri membelakangi sinar bulan purnama. Tangannya menggenggam benda yang berkilauan.

"O-Orihara Izaya?"

Pemuda itu melompat dari lantai dua tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri para berandalan itu dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

Selalu muncul di saat yang tepat.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk membuat para berandalan itu lari tunggang langgang, meninggalkannya dan Kida yang sibuk membenarkan jaketnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kida-kun?" sapa Informan itu sambil melipat kembali pisaunya yang berlumuran darah dan menyembunyikannya di balik jaketnya.

"..."

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Lagi-lagi Kida berpunggungan dengan dinding penuh graffiti, tapi kali ini lebih pelan.

Ia hanya menatap sepasang mata merah menyala yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu. Sepasang mata yang aneh namun begitu indah.

"Hmm? Kau merindukanku, Kida-kun?" tanyanya lirih sambil meraih dagu Kida dan mengusapnya pelan, di tempat yang sama dengan berandalan tadi.

Izaya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Kida dapat merasakan desah nafas Izaya yang hangat menerpanya. Seluruh dunia menjadi kabur dan Kida menutup kedua matanya perlahan saat bibir mereka berpagutan dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba sekitarnya begitu sunyi sehingga ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Izaya menarik diri dan menyeringai seperti biasanya, sementara Kida hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka memerah, tidak berani menatap Izaya.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang merindukanku, Masaomi."

Lagi, Izaya meraih dagu Kida dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Kali ini lebih lama. Jauh lebih lama hingga Kida harus berusaha melepaskan diri untuk bisa bernafas lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuhuu...fanfic Durarara! pertama saya! Hidup Kizaya~!<strong>

**Arigatou mina~ :D**


End file.
